


a little help from my friends.

by lordvoldyfarts



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, my first foray into this ship that now owns me, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordvoldyfarts/pseuds/lordvoldyfarts
Summary: Kara takes it upon herself to talk her sister up to that cute new detective that seems to be around quite a bit.





	

Alex thinks that she’s subtle.

And Kara truly has to give her credit for trying, she really does, but Kara knows Alex better than anybody. She knows what her facial expressions mean. She notices Alex’s eyes go soft whenever that new detective is around. Kara’s only ever seen those eyes directed toward her.

And Kara figures that maybe she owes her, just a little bit, for all of the things that she’s done for her.

The first time she sees Maggie alone, it’s as Kara. She’s at Noonan’s, her phone in her hands, waiting in line. Kara’s just finished ordering when Maggie slips in line behind her, fingers moving quickly across the screen of her phone. Kara smiles, saying to the barista, “I’m paying for whatever she’s ordering,” pointing back to Maggie, who looks up from her phone with her brows furrowed.

“Thanks,” she says slowly and it registers to Kara in that moment that Maggie has no idea who she is. Well, that’s awkward. Kara’s eyes widen and she scrambles for a moment.

“I’m Kara - Alex’s sister. She mentions you a lot,” Kara explains and somewhere in the back of her mind, she wonders if saying  _ that  _ was a bad idea. Maggie’s face slips from skeptical to warm and Kara thinks that Alex will probably forgive her.

“Oh. Well it’s nice to meet you then,” Maggie says, extending a hand. Kara grabs it, doing her best to reign in her shake. Maggie’s expression flips to impressed as she nods. “Firm handshake,” she comments. Kara grins.

“I get it from Alex,” Kara quips back and she watches the smile grow on Maggie’s face at the mention of Alex. From behind them, the barista clears his throat and Kara steps to the side, gesturing for Maggie to step forward. While Maggie orders, Kara takes her phone from her pocket.

**_Kara_ ** _ : guess who i ran into!!! _

She’s able to press her phone against her chest, hiding the screen, before Maggie turns back to her. “Thanks for the coffee,” Maggie says, stepping to the side.

“Oh yeah, of course,” Kara replies, quickly paying for their drinks before moving next to Maggie. “You got Alex out of her apartment after designated work hours, I should be thanking you,” Kara adds. Maggie chuckles and slides her hands into her back pockets.

“Trust me, it was my pleasure,” Maggie replies. Kara’s mouth is open, ready to reply, when her phone buzzes against her chest.

**_Alex_ ** _ : Elvis? _

Kara rolls her eyes.

**_Kara:_ ** _ no. maggie! _

“So, Alex is pretty great, huh?” Kara starts and Maggie’s eyebrows raise.

“Yeah, she’s a good agent,” Maggie replies conservatively.

“And person. I mean, one of the best people I know, and I’ve met Supergirl,” Kara says and Maggie cracks a smile. Their coffees are called before Maggie can respond and Kara sighs. Maggie tips her coffee cup toward Kara as she starts to walk toward the exit.

“Thanks again. I’ll see you around, Kara,” she says. Just before she reaches the door, she turns around. “And you’re right, your sister’s an incredible person.”

It takes everything Kara has not to squeal. Her phone starts to vibrate against her chest and she picks it up. Snapper. She rolls her eyes. He starts to yammer as soon as she picks up the phone.

“I know, I know, I’ll be right there,” she mutters, turning a corner into an alley before lifting off.

Maggie just got her seal of approval.

-

The next time she sees her, it’s as Supergirl. They’ve just apprehended an alien but Alex was injured in the process. Maggie is pacing outside of an exam room at the DEO and Kara walks up next to her. “She’s tough, she’ll be okay,” Kara offers and Maggie pauses. It’s something Kara has to tell herself too, something she has to believe because if she doesn’t, then the only thing she would be able to think of is that she’s about to lose her sister. 

“I know,” she replies, though her tone betrays the fact that she’s  _ scared _ . 

“I mean it. I’ve seen her bounce back from worse and be out fighting again the next day,” Kara continues and Maggie’s face remains stoic.

“This was my fault. I called and I could have handled it on my own,” Maggie says after a few moments of silence. Kara shakes her head.

“No. If there’s one thing I know about Agent Danvers, it’s that she wants to be involved, especially when it comes to people she cares about,” Kara replies. There’s a ghost of a smile on Maggie’s face but it falls when J’onn comes out from the room. He looks to Kara first.

“She’s alright,” is all he says but Kara feels the weight on her chest lift. The relief on Maggie’s face is clear and she grips Kara’s arm. “You may go in,” he says to Kara but she shakes her head.

“Let her go,” Kara says, stepping back. Maggie squeezes her arm, offering her a smile, before she walks into the room. J’onn takes her place.

“That was kind of you,” J’onn says and they both watch Maggie throw her arms around Alex, who nearly melts into her embrace from the bed.

“I think that’s who she wanted to see the most,” Kara says, smiling. She watches Alex crumple back down against the pillow, fatigue clear in her body. She watches Maggie grab Alex’s hand and Kara’s smile grows. Alex’s eyes are soft again and she thinks that maybe she’ll give them a little time to themselves. She turns to J’onn. “Take me to the alien,” Kara says. They’ve earned just a little bit of privacy.

-

The next time, it’s as both Kara and Supergirl.

She’s flying to Alex’s apartment, eager to fill her on the day that she’s had.

Kara flies to the window, preparing to open it, and she’s met with a sight that she would rather never see again.

Alex and Maggie, attached at the mouth, hands hidden underneath clothing.

Kara flies away, grin on her face, because  _ finally _ .

When she gets home and settled into pajamas, she sends off a text.

**_Kara_ ** _ : hope you have a good night ;) _

She doesn’t get a response til the morning but when she does, it’s a very simple,

**_Alex:_ ** _ :) Thanks for talking me up. I owe you one. _

**Author's Note:**

> idk it's short and sweet and i want to write more of them and i had to start somewhere. i'm agtalexdanvers at tumblr if you wanna talk about how amazing maggie and alex are or if you wanna send me a prompt!


End file.
